


Douglas' Nephew

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, I am tryin to find their voices, I have only listened to thirteen episodes of Night Vale, M/M, this is an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has a nephew in Night Vale, and Carolyn has booked a flight there. And he misses Night Vale terribly sometimes. It's perfect, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douglas' Nephew

   “Gentlemen –” Carolyn began before being so rudely cut off by groans from her two pilots, “I know, I know; calling you ‘gentlemen’ never goes down well. I just wanted to say that we have another booking for tomorrow, be here seven am sharp.”

   “Carolyn, I can’t! I have a van job, it’s been on the wall chart for a week and –”

   “Thank you Martin, but you _will_ be here because it’s a very well-paying job for us and we all want MJN afloat for the next few months. Now, your destination is a desert community called Night Vale –”

   “Yes!” Douglas exclaimed triumphantly, “Oh, it’s been far too long since my last visit.”

   “What are you talking about Douglas?” Carolyn snapped.

   “Oh, Night Vale is one of the most… interesting places I’ve ever been to; and my nephew Cecil lives there. God, it’s been years, I listen to his radio show when I can, though; it’s really rather good,” Douglas beamed proudly.

   “So, if Martin doesn’t have any objections,” Before Martin could even open his mouth, Carolyn answered her own question for him, “Of course you don’t.”

   Carolyn swept out of the flight deck, grabbed Arthur from the galley, and went home.

   “Why doesn’t she want me to earn money from _anything_ ,” Martin groaned, his face in his hands.

   “I’m sorry, Martin,” Douglas apologised honestly, he did hate to see Martin like this, “Go home and sleep as long as you can, you’re going to need it.”

   “What?! Why?!” Martin questioned.

   “Like I said, Night Vale is so very interesting,” Douglas smiled, tilting his head slightly to the side, exposing his sharp canine tooth; if he’d have looked in a mirror, he’d be able to see how much his nephew was like him. Well, sort of; no one could match Cecil for uniqueness.

   “Are you going to be dragging me for walking tours, or something?” Martin teased, referring to the Rome incident that Douglas did not want to be acknowledged or talked about.

   “Something like that…” Douglas pondered. Radon Canyon was so very beautiful, if a bit deadly; and Cecil did have such excellent commentary…

   “Fine, but nothing involving wine again,” Martin grimaced, “It didn’t help much the last time…”

   Douglas slipped out of his seat and made towards the flight deck door before remembering, “Oh, and bring sun cream, the highest SPF you have and if it protects against UV rays, you’re the better for it.”

   Martin frowned and turned to question Douglas, but the older man was gone.

* * *

 

   Douglas picked up the house phone and dialled the number, hoping he wasn’t interrupting the broadcast.

   The phone was picked up on the seventh ring, which was rather unusual for Cecil since that scientist chap came to town.

   “Uncle Douglas! Hi!” Cecil exclaimed, before clearing his throat, “It’s been far too long.”

   “It really has. As strange as it sounds, I keep wanting the sky to turn purple at any minute and the absolute randomness to occur,” Douglas chuckled.

   “Night Vale does get under your skin, usually in microchips for residents,” Cecil drawled, an art learned from his uncle.

   Douglas laughed heartily, “Well, just to let you know that I’m visiting you tomorrow with the Airdot.”

   “Will the Captain be there?” Cecil teased.

   “You tell him, I’ll tell your scientist,” Douglas promised.

   “What Captain? I wasn’t aware there was a Captain…”

   “Good boy. Try not to die before tomorrow, I heard the last show,” Douglas smirked.

   “Don’t worry, uncle; I won’t,” Cecil laughed before sobering, “Look, there might be a little surprise tomorrow…”

   “My dear nephew, when isn’t there a surprise in Night Vale?”

   There was a long pause before Cecil hung up; the radio host didn’t know how to tell him…


End file.
